Her Man
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: 14th season! We all want to know who was on the plane with Olivia when she went to the Bahamas. We all have who we want it to be. This is my story of who I want it to be. ONE SHOT!


**Please review! You guys are great! Love you all! Check out my other stories! My latest story is Targeted!**

Olivia stepped out onto the pavement. She couldn't believe what had all happened in teh past two years. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about going home. He might have gone to bed already, but she didn't care. She'd get to see him. She loved him. Yes, loved. Her smiled widened at the thought. She thought back to her trip, with him, to the Bahamas. There was a good chance she wasn't going to make it, but with Nick's help, she was gone.

Before she knew it, she was in her apartment. She chuckled softly when she heard his snoring. Taking off her coat, she walked into her bedroom. He was out cold, sprawled out on the bed. She grabbed her pajamas and silently went to her bathroom. She quickly changed and washed her face. She went to grab her tooth brush, but it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" He asked smiling from behind her.

Olivia turned at him with a grin. He was smirking with her tooth brush between his fingers. "Hey." Olivia greeted and put her hands on his chest. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I wasn't asleep yet." Elliot said yawning.

"Yeah, right. You were snoring louder than last night." Olivia grinned. "Sorry, I didn't make it home for dinner. We had a lot of work."

"Good thing it's the weekend." He smirked and kissed her. "How are the guys?"

"Good, they miss you pounding on the perps. John misses your smart remarks." Olivia grinned.

"That's...John." Elliot chuckled. "We still haven't discussed when we're going to tell them. I still think we should wait until I have a ring on your finger. I want to tell the whole world about us, but it's nice when it's just you and me."

"I have to agree." Olivia grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped his forehead to hers. Their noses were touching. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot smiled. "Remember the night you and I reconnected."

"Yes, I bawled my eyes out because I was so happy to see you." Olivia chuckled. "You came to my wedding like ten minutes before it started and told me everything you'd been up to. You told me that you didn't want to spend another day without me. I was yours way before then, but you won me over again just by saying that."

_Olivia was looking at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress. She took a deep breath and started fanning herself with her arms. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."_

_The door opened and in came Elliot. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Olivia. His heart broke when he knew this was for her wedding, and hers only. "Hey Liv."_

_Olivia turned to him. "Elliot?" She walked over to him. "You came to my wedding."_

_"Well, you're my best friend. No matter what, I'm not missing this. Plus, I want to see you again. I've missed you." Elliot smiled._

_"No." Olivia said shaking her head. "You can't say that. You left and didn't call back. You can't just come back and think it's all going to work out your way."_

_"Liv, just listen to me." Elliot pleaded._

_"No." Olivia whispered with tears in her eyes. She looked into his. "You can't ask anything of me."_

_"Liv, I love you." Elliot started. "I can't spend another day without you. I know this isn't fair to you, but...I can't let you marry this guy when you belong to me." He stepped towards her. He put a hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck. "You belong with me."_

_Olivia let the tears roll down her face. She put a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. "This isn't fair."_

_"I know." Elliot said tearing up. "You look beautiful by the way. It broke my heart knowing this isn't for our wedding."_

_Olivia shook her head dropping her forehead to his. "How do I know you're not going to run away again?"_

_Elliot brushed back some of her hair. "As long as you want me, I'll stay. I promise. I love you more than life itself. Without you, there's no meaning to mine." He looked into her eyes. "Please let me look into your eyes."_

_Olivia squeezed them tighter, but opened them a moment later. "Do you mean that?"_

_"I mean it. I love you, Liv." Elliot said squeezing her hip lightly._

_Olivia took a deep breath. "I love you too, Stabler." She smiled and wiped her eyes. She looked into his eyes. "I love you." Elliot grinned and kissed her. She smiled against the kiss hanging onto him tighter._

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "Well, you are the only woman for me. I've told you everything. From my worst fears and memories to why I love the color brown, I told you everything."

Olivia grinned. "Tell me exactly why you love brown again."

Elliot chuckled. "You love this story." He started swaying with her slowly. "Well, it all started in 1999 when I met this beautiful woman. She took my breath away the moment I saw her. She had the most gorgous eyes. I was captivated by them. That's when I knew my favorite color was brown. Everyday, I saw those eyes and thought they were my heaven. I could get lost in those eyes. I have before. Those eyes..." He looked down at Olivia. "Your eyes...they are the most beautiful eyes. Seeing them is like coming home."

Olivia smiled. "Well, you are my home. So, I guess that's a good thing."

"It's a very good thing." Elliot smiled. He kissed her and ran his hands up her back. "Can we go to bed?" He mumbled against her lips.

Olivia chuckled. "Yes." She took his hand and led them to their bed. "Am I going to be needing pajamas tonight?"

"If you want them to come off, yes." Elliot smirked pushing her lightly onto the bed.

She smiled as she bounced lightly on the bed. "You coming or am I starting without you?" Elliot paused. "Elliot!" She laughed.

Elliot climbed onto the bed smiling. "I was thinking." He kissed her as he brought them to the middle of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were." Olivia grinned wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. "What'd you get me for my birthday?"

"Well, your birthday isn't until tomorrow. I could give you part of your gift now." Elliot thought aloud. "But, you have to love it."

"I promise I'll love it." Olivia smiled and watched him reach over to his nightstand. He pulled out a little black box. "Oh my god!" She smiled covering her mouth with her hands.

Elliot smiled. "Olivia Benson, we started out as partners at work. Over the course of our lives together, we became best friends, joined at the hip, later my girlfriend. Now, I'd like you to be my fiance', because someday, I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Olivia wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes!"

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, a thousand times, yes!" Olivia smiled. She watched as he put the ring on her finger. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot grinned holding her.

The next morning, Olivia woke up smiling. She kissed Elliot. "Morning El."

Elliot opened his eyes slowly and smiled. "Morning soon to be Mrs. Stabler." Olivia grinned and straddled him. "I could get used to this."

Olivia chuckled. "Can we get breakfast first? I'm a little worn out."

Elliot smiled. "Sure, and since it's your birthday, happy birthday by the way, I'll take you out. And,...I'll pay."

Olivia grinned. "Well of course, you would be paying." Elliot laughed. "C'mon, let's go get ready."

"Can I join you in the shower?" Elliot asked watching her get off of him and walk towards their bathroom.

Olivia peeked out from the bathroom. "It was implied, yes." She smiled.

After they took their shower and Olivia got dressed, Olivia snuck over to where Elliot was and snapped the waistband of his boxers. She squealed as he turned to her and darted towards her. She opened her bedroom door and took two steps before stopping dead in her tracks. Elliot ran into her back and put his arms around her so she didn't fall over. He looked around and noticed why she had stopped. Cragen, Alex, Casey, Fin, John, Amanda, and Nick were there. Olivia waved lightly. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

Everybody's jaw was hanging open as they looked between Olivia and Elliot. Elliot cleared his throat and kissed Olivia's head. "I'm going to go put some clothes on."

"Good idea." Olivia smirked. She let go of his hand as he walked into her room.

"What the- how did that happen?" John asked.

"How could you forgive him? After what he did to you?" Fin asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Don't you dare start that on me." She looked at Cragen. "Are you mad at me?"

Cragen shook his head. "I'm just in shock. I didn't think you two would get together after he left."

"Who said they were together?" Fin asked. He loved Olivia like his sister, but he hated Elliot for hurting her. He didn't trust Elliot.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Fin! What the hell is wrong with you? If you're just here to judge me, you can leave."

"How do you know he's going to stay?" Fin asked. "He left you before. What makes you think he won't leave again?"

"I love her." Elliot said coming out of the room. Olivia turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his chest. He kissed her head and looked back up at them. "Yes, I left her. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. I almost lost her because of it. I thought me leaving would be better for her. I didn't think how it would affect her. I think about that every time I chose to do something now. But, I love her. More than you guys will ever know."

"I have a question." Nick stated slightly raising his hand.

Olivia looked at him. "What is it Nick?"

"Um,... this may sound stupid, but... who is this?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Amanda piped in.

Olivia laughed and kissed Elliot. "This is Elliot Stabler. My old partner."

"Hey, I'm not old." Elliot smirked. Olivia chuckled.

"Wow,... you worked with him for twelve years?" Amanda asked.

Nick shook his head. "Cap, you were right. I did have shoes to fill."

Olivia laughed. "Yes, I worked with him for twelve years. We've been through thick and thin. He knows everything about me. So, yes. You did have shoes to fill."

Elliot smiled. "Also, I think I have a new title that I absolutely love."

Olivia grinned. "I want to tell them." Elliot nodded chuckling and wrapped his arms around Olivia. She clapped her hands together smiling. "We're getting married. Elliot proposed last night and I said yes!"

Alex and Casey were the first ones to scream in excitement. They went over to Olivia to look at the ring. They smacked the back of Elliot's head saying it was about time. Alex spoke up. "Wait, when did you two get together?"

"The day of my wedding." Olivia mumbled guarding Elliot from any attacks. "He showed up and told me he loved me." She smiled and kissed Elliot's chin.

"At least you stopped her from marrying the jackass." Fin smirked.

"Oh my God! You hated him too. I thought it was just me." Amanda said.

Nick chimed in. "I hated the way he raisins. He always said raw sins."

John shook his head. "I loved that guy. He and I talked about the black helicopters and the UFOs coming and going. I still call him."

"I'm glad you found somebody, John." Elliot chuckled. "I guess I'm buying breakfast." He kissed Olivia's head. "You ready, baby?"

"Yep." Olivia smiled. She grabbed her purse. "You ready, baby?" She grinned.

Elliot rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Yep." He smiled when she hopped onto his back. He looked back into the apartment. "Don't wait up." With that, he walked down the hallway with Olivia on his back.

**Please review! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **


End file.
